Do You Mind?
by Greensword101
Summary: Rey wishes she didn't catch Kylo Ren during his bathroom break. Brief moments of awkwardness in The Last Jedi. Potential spoilers, so read with caution.
1. Bad Timing

**Disclaimer** : All Rights to Star Wars belongs to Lucas Films, 20th Century Fox and Walt Disney Pictures. The series does not belong to George Lucas, however. Enjoy!

* * *

Rey felt the tug in her mind, sighing softly as she knew what was to come next.

She blinked, and blinked, and blinked. When she was certain she wasn't going crazy, Rey blinked again, just to be safe.

An open newspaper blocked her view, but she had a good idea on who was reading it. The headlines said: FIRST ORDER DESTORYS PLANETS; THEN STEALS A GIRL on the front page. Breathing on the other side of the paper. Rey tries not to scream.

Kylo Ren does for her when he puts the paper down and sees her.

"Do you mind?! Could you give me some privacy?!" He yells.

"I'm sorry," Rey says sarcastically, "I can't control how this thing works!"

"J-just turn around and let me finish –" Kylo Ren starts, but Rey waves him off.

"No." She says flatly. "No. I am not doing this right now, we'll talk later. And Gungan-print underwear, seriously?!"

* * *

Snoke pinches the bridge of his nose, wishing he could have timed that moment a little better. He quickly requested the usual drink, something to burn away the image that he just saw. He had to agree with the girl for once, his apprentice had a bad taste in apparel.

* * *

Somewhere on Naboo, an old Gungan broke down crying over some imaginary offense.

* * *

Luke stares as Rey rams her head against the wall of one of the huts on the island.

"Rey, what are you doing?" Luke sighs.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Rey's voice is mumbled as her lips are pressed against the stone. The image burned into her brain…she shudders, wishing they had interacted when Kylo Ren was simply shirtless and not pant-less…

* * *

Author's **Note:** I don't understand how some people think The Last Jedi is worse than the prequel trilogy, those had horrivle acting, humor and writing. May Carrie Fisher rest in peace.


	2. Hux's Family

"Sir, a message from Supreme Leader Snoke."

Hux begins strutting, his voice level. "Tell him I'll take the call in my chambers –"

He flinches when the hologram of Snoke, the height of an X-wing, materializes in front of him. As the torturous lecture begins – along with a very _intimidating_ demonstration of the Force – a red letter materializes and plants itself onto Hux's face.

He pales. "Fuck."

Snoke's image on the hologram smirks. "Fan mail so soon after your failure, Hux?"

"N-no, Supreme Leader…" Hux stares at the letter, wishing that he didn't have to open it. But sooner or later, it will start smoking up and he's _never_ had to deal with it when it got to that point.

"Ah, I see smoke. Kindly open it before it spontaneously combusts." Snoke says in a dry voice. He smirks again. "Or perhaps we could continue with our session…"

He holds up a hand threateningly, even though Hux knows that he barely twitched when he used the Force.

He opens the letter with shaking hands, wincing and waiting for the explosion.

"BILLIUS WEASLEY!"

"Oh, bloody hell!" Hux swore as the red paper folded itself into a pair of lips and rose up in the air, still smoking.

HOW _DARE_ YOU JOIN THE FIRST ORDER! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER HAS BEEN DEALING IN FIREWHISKY, YOUR WIFE HAS DECLARED WAR ON LEPRECHAUNS, YOUR BROTHERS HAVE CONVINCED THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC TO FORBID ASTRONOMY, YOUR SISTER HAS BEEN SIGNING PETITIONS TO REJECT ALL SPACECRAFT FROM MUGGLES AND IT IS ENTIRELY _YOUR FAULT!_ IF YOU BLOW ANOTHER PLANET OUT OF ORBIT, WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

Hux sputters as another thing materializes and whimpers when the thing turns out to be a person with red hair and a face as bright as a tomato.

"Do you mind, woman?!" Snoke snarls, before she points a stick at him like a weapon. He shuts up, sensing great power from the stick.

"You are coming home _right this instant!_ " Molly Weasley grabbed Hux by the ear and with a loud CRACK!, vanished just as quickly.

Snoke stares at the empty space, realizing he needs to find a replacement with enough talent and experience to do the job half a justice.

Only to find that everyone in the room had run towards the escape pods….

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As if I am the first to make note of the "Bill Weasley is Hux" joke. Thanks for the reviews last chapter!


	3. Parking Space

"Poe, it's Finn, we found the location Maz spoke of." Finn's face brightened as the ship landed on the beach.

"Excellent, now if you'll excuse me, I have to deal with Commander I-Won't-Say-Anything-Because-I-Think-There's-A-Traitor-On-This-Ship-And-So-I-Can't-Say-Anything-About-Our-Plan-Even-Though-Poe-Dameron-Has-Proven-His-Loyalty-And-Should-Be-Kept-An-Eye-On…man, that was a mouthful…"

Finn looked at Rose. "I thought her name was Commander Holdo…"

"Not important, just find the guy and get back here as fast as you can. Poe out."

BB-8 chirped and began rolling towards the hatch as it opened up, with someone already prepared to greet them outside on the sandy beach.

"Do you mind?" The official glared at the three as they were stepping out of the ship. "This is a private beach, get that piece of junk out of here before I report you."

Rose looked at the officer, and then at Finn, then back to the officer again, sweaty faced. They were in a rush, but she saw the gun on the holster and her taser wouldn't be able to touch them with the distance between them. She sighed and nodded to the official, walking backwards with one hand pulling Finn's ear.

"You know what?" Rose said as she piloted the ship up in the air. "We should just find a parking space, first…I feel like it will screw us over if we don't."

"B-b-but – _time!_ " Finn nearly shouted when BB-8 pointed its electric taser at him threateningly.

"We'll have time, we just need to be careful." Rose countered. "BB-8, get inside, we're going to find another place to –"

"BB-8!" Finn shouted as the robot zapped the one they were just talking to unconscious. He quickly looked at Rose. "We can hide the body here."

"That sounds like a plan." Rose agreed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Rewatching The Last Jedi allowed me to examine Holdo's character better. She technically didn't have to tell Poe anything because A) He was demoted to captain and B) His typical fighting style is dangerous and she couldn't exactly trust the same man that got a lot of people killed in the beginning of the film. I know a lot of people don't like her, but I think most of that hate is a little much. She should have at least kept a better eye on Poe.

Plus, there is always the possibility of a traitor among the ship so better safe than sorry. Hope you enjoyed this and sorry for the delay (if a few days is a big delay).


End file.
